1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
The fast development of color displaying makes colorization an irreversible trend of liquid crystal display (LCD). A color filter is a key component for colorization of LCD and the performances (generally including aperture rate, color purity, and chromatic aberration) directly affects color reducibility, brightness, and contrast. However, the cost of the color filter takes 25% of the overall cost of a liquid crystal panel.
In a manufacture process of liquid crystal display device, a color filter is formed on a first glass substrate through the processes of resist exposure and development and is generally composed of a back matrix (BM), an overcoat (OC), conductive ITO (Indium Tin Oxide, which is a transparent conductive metal), and spacers (SP).
Conventional processes that are used to manufacture color filter include dyeing method, pigment dispersed method, electro-deposition method, and printing method. The dyeing method generally comprises the steps of coating, exposure and development, dyeing fixation. This process is performed three times on the first glass substrate on which the block matrix has been patternized to form three color resists of red (R), green (G), and blue (B). The electro-deposition method generally comprises the steps of first forming patternized ITO through exposure and development and then depositing the three color resists of R, G, and B on the ITO, followed by coating, exposure, and development to form the black matrix. The pigment dispersed method generally comprises the steps of coating, exposure, and development and making the three color resists of R, G, and B needs performances of this process by three times.
Apparently, the known processes of making color filter comprise a number of steps and each process requires coating of photo resist, exposure, and development. These processes are complicated, high cost, and low yield rate.